<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Getaway Driver by WannaBeBold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157621">Getaway Driver</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold'>WannaBeBold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Weight of These Wings [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, did I ask?”<br/>After standing up to Jake, Ellie subconsciously runs to the place she feels safest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Bishop &amp; Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Jake Malloy, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Weight of These Wings [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Getaway Driver</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Immediately follows days 18/19</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>"You know what." Spinning around she turned off the shower before turning back to face him. "</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>I can't do this anymore</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>. You cheated on me last year yet I stupidly decided I could still trust you while I've done nothing to lose your trust but you keep accusing me of cheating on you and that's not okay Jake!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What are you saying Ellie?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What I should've said last year. I want a divorce Jake." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A knock on his door woke Nick out of a restless sleep. Groaning, he sat up on the couch and glanced at his watch, noting he was actually able to get an hour of sleep before he stood up and made his way to the door. Rubbing his eyes, he looked through the peephole, yanking the door open when he saw who it was. </p><p>“Bishop? What’re you…” He trailed off when he saw her red rimmed eyes. “Oh my gosh Ellie come here.” Grabbing her wrist lightly, he pulled her into his living room and instructed her to sit on the couch. Once she was settled in the corner, Nick grabbed the blanked off the back, wrapping it around her before going into his kitchen and warming up the batch of hot chocolate he made after getting home this morning. </p><p>With a cup in each hand, he walked back into the living room, handing hers over before settling on the opposite end. </p><p>“I uh, suppose I owe you an explanation for showing up here when we should be sleeping huh?” Reaching out a hand he squeezed her ankle gently, making Ellie smile internally at the thought that he always had to be near her or touching her. </p><p>“Hey, <b>did I ask?</b>” His lips lifted in a light smile. “You only have to tell me if you want to. Okay B.” Taking a drink of her hot chocolate she nodded, knowing her decision immediately. </p><p>“I told Jake I wanted a divorce.” Not knowing what to say Nick just stared at her, waiting for her to continue. “He was uh, waiting for me when I got home. We got into another argument. He accused me again of ‘hooking up with’ you instead of working, although it probably didn’t help that I wasn’t wearing a bra.” Nick’s eyes widened at her last words and Ellie blushed at letting that part slip. “Anyway. It was just the last straw. I packed some things and ran out. I didn't really know where to go besides Oklahoma but I knew I couldn't do that again so I just kinda kept driving until I found myself here and…" She trailed off, looking up from her cup at her partner. "Oh my gosh what am I doing you were probably asleep and here I am rambling to you about my problems. I can go-" </p><p>"Ellie." Her name coming from his lips and his thumb rubbing her ankle where his hand still resides stopped her in her tracks as she tried throwing the blanket off to stand up. "You don't have to go anywhere unless you want to. I'm here for you okay. Whatever you need." Nick smiled at her, not his usual cocky, self assured smile, but a genuine one that made her heart swell. </p><p>"Thank you Nick." </p><p>"Of course. Now, we still have a few hours before we have to be back. What do you say, sleep or movie?" Smiling, she thought about her options for a moment. </p><p>"As tired as I am I don't think sleep is an option for me right now so... movie." </p><p>"As you wish." Grabbing the remote, Nick found a random movie on TV and turned it on, hoping it was just the thing to distract his partner.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title from "Getaway Driver" by Miranda Lambert.<br/>Sorry this is so short, I just didn't know where else to take it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>